No Hard Feelings
by forgottensongs
Summary: The Straw Hats struggled enough with one stubborn, adventure-addicted captain. But four of them with various degrees of emotion? Havoc, of course, will be wreaked. And why is one of them all over Nami? LuNa. Strong T for an unpredictable Luffy.
1. Chapter 1

She was beyond pissed.

 _Livid_ didn't even scratch the surface. What had been her clear and (she had _thought_ ) very simple instructions? Had she used too many big words? Had what she said to avoid at all costs flown over his moronic, straw-hat wearing head?

 _"Don't engage her, Luffy," she stated, pulling on his ear for good measure. "I know you're going to be the first one to run out there with no plan and no absolute way to stop her."_

 _"But Nami-" he started to whine._

 _His ear snapped back only for his mouth to be pinched closed with her index finger and thumb, then stretched out to the point that he resembled a long-billed duck._

 _"No buts," the navigator growled. "We don't know the extent of her abilities and I'd rather us be careful this time. So, for once in your life, **please** listen: don't do anything until the rest of the crew arrive. Do I make myself clear?"_

 _She let go of his mouth and glared down at him._

 _He nodded vigorously, lips comically flattened. "Un."_

A huge boom came from the forest at the edge of the town, and not a moment later the aftershock knocked down some small buildings. Nami braced herself, Clima-Tact digging into the dirt, as the force of the wind almost blew her off her feet.

He never listened. But did she really expect anything else from her reckless, hard-headed captain? Following his instincts rather than a logical, thought-out plan was what made him, well, Luffy. A moron, but still Luffy. Nami had learned countless times that nothing ever went according to plan when her captain had his own limited agenda of meat-eating, partying, or ass-kicking.

She growled and raised her Clima-Tact, summoning a lightning bolt from the rolling dark clouds above her to impale the Affected man that suddenly lunged for her, red hearts in substitute of his eyes. One billion volts of electricity rendered the perv unconscious, electrified to the bone. It was overkill, but this was getting seriously annoying.

Zoro glanced at the burnt crisp of a body, sheathing his katana before smirking. "You're this pissed? Shouldn't you be used to him running off on his own?"

Nami huffed and looked towards where the explosion had blasted through trees.

Though she didn't want to admit it, this was partly her fault. And she knew (oh man, did she know) that no amount of threats would stop her captain from going after the guy - or in this case, woman - that went after his nakama.

Still. Did that baka have to be so impatient?

It was a good thing she knew him so well, too, or they'd all be screwed. She had left Franky, Chopper, and Brook to guard the ship while herself and Zoro went to subdue the woman (to which Sanji strongly protested until she quickly added that Robin especially needed his aid). She trusted Robin, Usopp, and Sanji to get out of that marine base in time and with the prize in hand or this whole mission would be botched.

Well, more than it was now.

"I'm going to strangle him," she muttered, as she and Zoro ran towards the site of the explosion. If everything else went according to plan, they could beat her.

'Her', meaning that pirate woman they had encountered yesterday and were trying to stop now. Correction: who _Luffy_ was trying to stop, fighting solo this very moment. Nami gritted her teeth.

They had faced stronger, more dangerous pirates and marines alike before. But this wasn't a battle won by strength, in which case she would have no qualms sending their resident Monster Trio to settle the fight. It wasn't even a battle based on wit or intelligence.

Nami scowled. Instead, this woman played with emotion. And that was a whole other field from what the Straw Hats dealt with. It's why Nami got caught so easily. Bringing up all those feelings of utter despair and helplessness… anger and resentment… it was a strange ability that Nami felt still echoed against her pounding heart and pushed ghosts of the terrible feelings through her veins.

If that woman got a hold of Luffy…

She released a sigh of relief when she saw the familiar shape of the sharpshooter, cook, and archeologist near the edge of the forest. Usopp was ready to take the shot, his Kabuto steady, the band taut. A sea stone-embedded net was at its end.

Nami ignored Sanji's swirly mode declarations of her beauty even after running all over town (that "glow" he spewed on about was probably her sweat) and focused in the battle a little ways ahead.

Through the settling dust and broken tree trunks, she could make out the telltale straw hat, sitting atop a messy head of dark hair. There he was, the little bastard.

Her eyes flew over to who his attention was focused on - the pirate woman, looking elegant even in this battle-torn field with her long, slitted blue dress and hair updo untouched.

Luffy lifted his thumb up to his mouth.

His opponent lowered herself into a crouch.

"Usopp," Nami said anxiously, recognizing the stance. _Take the shot._

But right before Usopp's fingers could release the net, the woman appeared right in front of the Straw Hat captain, holding two fingers to her smiling, red-stained lips before pressing them to Luffy's chest, right above his heart.

 ** _"Multiple Affect: Kanjō o kanji saseru pātī*!"_**

There was a blinding white light, then flashes of a swirling rainbow. Luffy fell to the ground, clutching his chest.

"Luffy!" Nami heard herself scream. All thoughts of throttling him for disregarding her words were gone as she watched his body squirm.

Usopp slung the net, aim impeccable, but the area suddenly was engulfed with thick, dark smoke.

Nami coughed as she inhaled dust and smoke, eyes watering. Even as she couldn't breathe, she kept thinking of Luffy. She ran in what she thought was the right direction.

What did that woman do to him? The words for her technique didn't sound like the one she used on Nami.

 _Please be okay. I take back what I said about throttling you._

She heard shouts around her, her nakama just as blind.

"Oi, watch where you're going, Cook!"

"Watch where _you're_ going! Bet that one eye isn't doing you any good now, huh, Cyclops?"

"Eh? You're one to talk, Swirly-brow."

"Argh! I can't argue with you right now, shitty Marimo! My ladies are in trouble! Robin-chwan~! Nami-swan~! Are you alright?!"

"They're taking this rare opportunity to run away from you."

"… I wonder if this gas is poisonous?"

"R-Robin! Please stop saying stuff like that!"

Alright, Nami figured. It was up to her. She's almost certain that the net hit Luffy and that he was inhaling this smoke like the rest of them, already greatly weakened because of that sea stone. She needed to get rid of this smoke.

Thinking quickly, she disassembled her Clima-Tact and pointed one of the poles up.

 ** _"Gust Sword!"_**

She held the weapon tightly as a powerful wind swirled through its opening and grew into a small tornado, spiraling towards the obscured sky. The smoke and dust cleared after three strong bursts and Nami looked around. Usopp stayed by the edge of the forest. Zoro and Sanji were a little ways to the left of her, still arguing, electricity crackling between them. Nami herself had managed to make it halfway across the field but Robin was the nearest to Luffy.

After affectionately reminding the two idiots what their priorities were, she jogged over to where Robin was standing, curiously frozen, eyes wide at the body under the net. It was a rare expression of bewilderment from the archeologist if there ever was one.

"This is certainly... interesting."

Nami slowed down, a knot forming in the pit her stomach. After everything they've been through and encountered, nothing should really surprise them anymore. Right?

"What is it, Robin?" she asked tentatively, fearing the worst.

Zoro and Sanji, both sporting numerous steaming lumps on their heads, followed her, their fight temporarily postponed. Usopp, having caught up, took cover behind Zoro after hearing Robin's comment.

The long-nose gulped. "Is that lady under there? I-is something wrong with Luffy?"

Robin looked up, a small smile playing around her lips. "It appears that the female pirate got away. But I have a feeling that our problems have only tripled in size."

"What do you mean?" Nami walked faster. She loved Robin, but being all cryptic right now didn't help calm her growing anxiety.

"Ughh…" Luffy suddenly groaned from underneath the net. "I feel weak… Sanji…! Meat…!"

Nami allowed herself a little grin as she approached her trapped captain. Just hearing his voice immediately calmed her down. And if he still cared about meat first, he was definitely okay.

She released a sigh, closing her eyes, and took a deep breath.

" _ **Lu-ffy**_ ," she growled out, a deep scowl on her face, fist clenched. "What did I _specifically_ -"

Her voice died off immediately after she opened her eyes. She blinked. Then blinked again. Her chestnut eyes paled and shrunk, her mouth falling open, confusion turning into shock.

Robin chuckled. Nami didn't see what was so funny.

"Oi, lay off a little, witch-" Zoro started from behind her, then abruptly stopped mid-sentence. He stared. Hard.

"Don't speak to Nami-san like that, baka Marimo! I should-...?!" Sanji's lit cigarette fell to the ground, too close to his pants.

"Eto, Sanji, your pants are on fire..."

At Sanji's lack of reaction, Usopp peeked over Zoro's swords then promptly fainted.

Except for the faint crackling of the ignored growing fire, a silence enveloped the stunned group.

Zoro was the first to speak, surmising what almost every Straw Hat in the vicinity thought to themselves as they took in with their own eyes, not just one moronic, recklessly powerful, future Pirate King that got them into crazy and equally dangerous adventures almost every day.

Not two either.

Not even three.

"Well, shit."

They stared down at their captain- scratch that, _captains_ and watched as they each began to wake up and tiredly demand meat (because of _course_ ).

Nami slid a hand down her face, silently asking whatever Kami was up there what she had done to deserve this.

One captain was already a handful. Four on the other hand…

'Well, shit' was right.

* * *

 ** _So this idea came to me while in the shower (as they all do) and I have only a slight idea of how it'll go but I promise plenty of LuNa. My trashy LuNa heart craves for it. And is it me or has there been a lack of them lately (updated ones I mean)? I don't like when I search for one and then find out it's a luffy x nami... x harem. Total buzzkill._** ** _Still, it's the number one het couple on this site, and we're going to keep it that way lol ;)_**

 _ **For this story, one Luffy + 3 more Luffys = more fun (chaos)! Yay! XD**_

 ** _Angry/exasperated Nami gives me life._**

 _ **Comments? Questions? Review! Your opinion is highly valued.**_

 _Ja ne,_

 **forgottensongs**

 _P.s. Sorry I've been MIA guys. My bro broke his own computer (really my dad's) so he's been using mine (really my mom's) to watch Fairy Tail. Which would be fine if he didn't use it every day. Like, EVERY SINGLE FREAKING DAY. And it's the most annoying thing EVER. The only time I can use it is when he's sleeping. And when he's not, he complains that I have an iPad and a phone so I should use that. Unfortunately, my phone doesn't publish the stories, and I took a chance publishing through my iPad. So far it's been okay but updates will be slower bc i don't type as fast as I would on a computer. *sigh* well, that's the sitch. But i wanted to let you guys know Im not giving up any of the stories. Just be patient with me. Thank you to all those who have read and followed or favorited any of my other stories. I love each and all of you 3 Goodnight!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Oiiii!" Chopper's delighted voice echoed across the Sunny, alerting Franky and Brook at their stations. "They're finally back!"

The little reindeer giggled happily, waving his hoof above the rails of the ship to greet his coming nakama. Brook and Franky came up behind him, watching the group walk across the dock to the Sunny-Go.

"Yohohoho! The plan must've worked," Brook said.

Franky lowered his sunglasses, squinting at something dragging behind Zoro. "Huh? What's that behind Zoro-aniki?"

"What took you guys so long?!" Chopper yelled as Brook dropped the ladder over the side.

Robin came up first, chuckling as the tiny doctor jumped into her waiting arms. Nami, Usopp, and Sanji clambered up after her.

"Oi, Sanji-aniki, what happened to your pants?" Franky asked, eyeing the burnt edges of the cook's pants.

Zoro's voice was heard from the side. "Cook forgot the first rule of fire safety."

Sanji almost bit off the end of his cigarette.

"Urusai, baka Marimo! Just bring them up here already!" he shouted down, before narrowly dodging the net of wriggling bodies swung up onto the deck.

Zoro stepped onto the grassy deck just in time to see Franky's jaw drop to the floor, Brook let out a surprised "yohohoho", and Chopper's eyes bulge out of their sockets.

"E-EHHH?!"

* * *

Brook sipped his tea.

Though he did not have a stomach, the hot beverage he pretended to taste gave him a sense of calmness and serenity - a sense that was essentially lacking in this particular situation.

"Nami-san," he began, empty black sockets peering over the small white cup to blankly stare at the three other… unexpected visitors across the dining room table, currently gorging on the entirety of the crew's limited two-week food supply.

"Yes, Brook?" Nami answered cautiously, gaze also fixed on the relentless assault to the seemingly endless piles of meat and other delicious concoctions created by their master cook.

The Straw Hats were gathered in the dining room, Sanji a controlled tornado of chopping knives and stirring spoons in the kitchen as he worked to quell the hunger of three additional Luffys. Nami had called an impromptu meeting over what to do about their situation. The navigator expected the rest of the crew to ask questions. After all, the last time they had seen their captain, there had only been one of him.

Robin had taken on the task of explaining to their frantic doctor, skeleton, and shipwright the events that led to the apparent cloning of Luffy, but even with her detailed explanation, none of them were quite sure of what exactly did happen. It was clear that the mysterious pirate woman was the one responsible, but after fruitlessly searching for her, the Straw Hats who witnessed what had happened were left with three other complaining mouths to feed and zero answers. And to the surprise of absolutely no one, their four captains had bottomless pits of stomachs.

At this rate, Nami observed dryly, nothing was going to last on this ship.

She calculated how much of her- ahem, the _crew's_ money she would have to spend in order to ensure they all wouldn't starve to death. (Because, as the self-appointed de facto treasurer of the ship, Nami took care of and distributed the belli so that they wouldn't _literally_ be penniless pirates sailing around in an unpredictable sea.)

She didn't like the results. The negative numbers swirling around in her brain caused a pounding tick to form near her temple. Her clenched fists twitched as a splatter of lobster sauce flew all the way from across the table to land on her cheek.

The Soul King turned to the navigator, a serious frown on his face. "May I see your-"

"Alright, everyone," Nami spoke up after punching the skeleton into the wall, subsequently relieving some of her pent up anger. She wiped the sauce from her face with the back of her hand. There were so many problems to be addressed that she wasn't sure where to start. So Nami started with what she was most worried about.

"Our money supply's going to take a huge hit if we don't find out how to make less Luffys," she announced, the sentence sounding weird to her own ears.

She placed both hands on her hips and sighed. "We'll have to make some budget cuts, and only buy the necessary things like food and cola for the ship. I'll make a list."

The crew minus Zoro - who snored in the corner - nodded.

"Our next move is to find that pirate woman. Chopper." Nami turned to the reindeer doctor. He straightened up attentively.

"If we bring you to where we last saw her, can you trace her scent?"

Chopper frowned thoughtfully. "I can try. Her scent should still be there if it hasn't been that long. But if she's gone over water, I won't be able to smell her anymore."

Nami smiled. "That's fine. Right now, you're our only hope in finding her. I'm counting on you, Chopper."

"Ah-ha~ stop that! Complimenting me doesn't make me happy, you bastard!"

"Her ship's still docked here," Robin noted. "So there's little chance she's escaped to the sea."

"Right," Usopp piped up. "And she can't have gone far on foot."

"Mm," Nami agreed. "In the meantime…"

She turned to the big-bellied rubber boys, all looking satisfied with their lunch. Sanji came to stand beside her, wiping his hands on a dishcloth before tossing it on his shoulder.

He cupped his hands and lit up a new cigarette before abruptly swinging his leg down onto Zoro's unsuspecting sleeping head.

"Huh? Dinner time already?" the swordsman looked around blearily.

Sanji calmly exhaled a stream of gray smoke. "I won't having your lazy ass sleeping while my beautiful Nami-swan is trying so hard to solve our problems."

"Eh?" Zoro looked confused for a moment.

Sanji jabbed his thumb towards the four Luffys, already starting to deflate after obnoxiously burping. He scrunched his nose up at their lack of manners. "We need to figure out what to do about them."

"Is that it?" Zoro yawned.

The First Mate settled back against the wall, legs crossed, arms cushioning his head.

"Well, they're clones, right? I say we find the original and slice up the other three," he proposed bluntly.

The others stared at him.

"That's a terrible idea, Zoro," Nami finally deadpanned.

"Hold on," Usopp said, a hand stroking his chin. "Zoro might be onto something. If they are just clones, it shouldn't hurt the original Luffy. They should just poof into thin air, right?"

Chopper looked skeptical. "I don't know, Usopp. They look a lot like humans."

"They would probably bleed to death like regular people," Robin added.

Brook finally freed his head from the wall. "What if they turned into skeletons like myself?"

"We don't need any more skull jokes on this ship," Sanji immediately rejected.

"Oh! That struck me deep in the heart, Sanji-san. Ah, but I have no heart to begin with! Yohohoho, skull-"

"Okay, that's enough," Nami cut in, putting her hand up. They were getting off track.

"We need to focus. Killing _any_ Luffy-" she sent a glare towards Zoro "-is out of the question. As we can see from this conversation, we don't know what will happen-"

"NANI?!"

Eight heads turned to face the persons they were debating on killing.

"What? You guys want to get rid of us?" one of the Luffys asked quietly, and the Straw Hats were startled to see tears building in his eyes.

"I knew it - they're planning to murder us in our sleep! Mutiny! Good for nothing sons of bitc-"

"Huh? I think they're just confused," another Luffy said, cocking his head.

"Shishishi! I dunno what's going on but I'm up to kicking some ass!"

Seven pairs of eyes and one pair of sockets switched from one Luffy... to another... to the other... and finally to the last.

One Luffy was bawling, whimpering about being alone forever as another Luffy stooped over him, trying to calm him down. The third Luffy crossed his arms and glowered at the crew, while another just grinned at them, a hand on his prized straw hat.

It was the weirdest sight they had ever laid their eyes on.

Usopp focused on one of the Luffys, the one cowering on the floor, and felt extremely uncomfortable. He was the coward on this ship, not his captain (or captains). As a matter of fact, it was Luffy's consistent lack of fear and absent sense of danger that made him so reckless even against serious threats. His refusal to back down in a fight also landed the crew in many, many heart-stopping circumstances.

So, needless to say, seeing his captain like that - rocking on his heels and crying because of a few harmless words (that the normal Luffy would've just laughed off)...

"That's disturbing," Usopp muttered.

Zoro glanced up and locked eyes with a Luffy that had a raging fire in his eyes, obsidian gaze intense. Sanji and Brook were also locked in his stare and watched as an uncharacteristic smirk grew across their captain's lips and fangs that definitely weren't there before glinted in the dining room light. This Luffy looked... _bloodthirsty_.

Zoro slowly shut his eyes, deciding then and there that he was taking himself out of this mess. He was snoring two seconds later.

Sanji averted his gaze, wondering what was up with _that_ Luffy, and Brook chuckled nervously.

Chopper and Franky both looked towards the Luffy that was laughing at all the commotion. So far, he seemed like the most normal one, but they couldn't be sure. All the Luffys looked identical in appearance. Franky noted that they each had scars on the left side of their face, just below their eye, a straw hat, and the same simple clothing. Chopper found that they even had the same scent. Four peas in a pod.

Robin silently observed each of the captains, examining their behaviors, and realized that there were a few small differences. She started to build a theory.

Nami, meanwhile, was ready to scream. She collapsed dramatically on her chair and put her hands in her long orange locks, which were surely developing gray hairs right now.

What the hell was going on? With the exception of one, why were the Luffys suddenly acting so… un-Luffy-like? What did that woman do?

Nami groaned, dropping her head onto the table. What should they do? They were wasting time. There was only so much they could do if Chopper couldn't track the pirate down to force her to reverse the effects. The only other option involved playing the waiting game - and Nami would look twice her age by then.

She actually began to consider Zoro's preposterous idea when she suddenly had the strangest feeling she was being watched. The dining room grew silent.

Nami lifted her head just as something rough was shoved on top of her hair, pushing her slightly forward. She pushed the rim of the hat back with a slender finger, shock evident in her features, and was met with the familiar sight of a grinning Luffy.

A man of action more than words, his message was clear. _You worry too much._

Nami breathed in the oddly comforting smell of straw and reached up to rub the prickly rim. It had been too long.

The Luffy sans-hat then turned to his crew. "I don't know what's going on exactly, but we're nakama. We wouldn't hurt each other, clones or not."

"Yeah, Zoro," Usopp muttered, only to be shut up by the sliding of swords on who he had thought was asleep.

"What was that Usopp?" the swordsman grumbled.

"N-nothing, Zoro-kun," Usopp backtracked.

One of the Luffys laughed. "Zoro's so funny."

Nami marveled at how Luffy managed to take control so easily. She wondered wryly why he didn't act like this - like a captain, that is - more often.

She blinked. She was missing something.

As if sensing her confusion, the Luffy that had given her his hat looked down at her again. "What's the matter?"

She didn't answer, only looked at each of the Luffys individually. Understanding dawned on her face. Robin, at the same time, came to the same conclusion.

"It is as I suspected," the archeologist stated.

"Mm," Nami nodded.

The others looked at the two females, lost.

"What do you mean?" Franky asked.

Robin faced the crew. "The pirate woman. She didn't make clones. When we came to the island, she revealed that her devil fruit dealt with emotions. The people on the island were under her power - she called them the Affected."

Chopper glanced at Nami before asking, "So what's that gotta do with Luffy?"

At their names, the four Luffys stood at attention. They looked back and forth between their nakama, trying to follow the conversation.

"Her ability deals with feelings, so Luffy had to be affected in that way," Robin explained.

Sanji was starting to get it. "They're not clones, after all. Not really."

Then he kicked Zoro. "Hear that Marimo?" Zoro only shifted in his sleep, a snot bubble inflating and deflating with each snore.

Usopp spoke for Brook, Chopper, and Franky. "Still confused."

"Do you remember what the woman said before her attack?" Robin pressed.

"Kinda. Something about kanji or kanjo - so, feelings?" Usopp recalled.

"Multiple Affect, Kanjō o kanji saseru pātī," Nami repeated, remembering the uttered words exactly.

"Roughly translated," Robin continued. "Feelings-emotions party. Multiplied."

Chopper's eyes widened. "So, Luffy was-"

"Aow! That's a super strange ability right there," Franky said in slight admiration.

"Yohohoho! That explains why they're so different! But they look so alike."

Usopp was still trying to piece together the puzzle. "Wait a second, wait a second, Robin. So what you're saying… is that the woman… somehow _split_ Luffy up into different emotions? So they are him, or at least look like him, but mostly act according to how they mainly feel?"

"Mm," Robin nodded, smiling at how nicely the sharpshooter had summed it up. "That's my theory at least. We won't know until we find the user behind it, though."

One of the Luffy's grunted. "That's the dumbest shit I've ever heard in my life."

"Found the crude one," Usopp muttered.

"He must be Luffy's anger," Chopper agreed, a little frightened of that Luffy.

"And this one's wimpy," Franky nodded towards the Luffy on the floor.

"I wouldn't say that," Robin objected. "He's more depressed, which makes him vulnerable."

"So Luffy's sadness," Usopp stated.

"Ne, ne?" One of the Luffy's excitedly raised his hand. "Which one am I?"

"You seem the most normal, very energetic," Brook noted.

"Luffy's craziness," Nami offered.

"Hmmm… how about just happiness? It can be over the top, but it's how he mainly feels," Robin suggested.

Nami shrugged. "That leaves us with..."

"Hm?" The hatless Luffy looked on blankly as his crewmembers all observed him.

"He might just be the weirdest of them all," Sanji commented.

"Yeah, look at him. All calm and level-headed for once," Usopp added.

"Scary. Maybe we can call him peaceful Luffy," Chopper said.

"Except we know there's very little of that," Nami immediately put down the idea. "What are his main feelings?"

"Well so far we have happiness, sadness, and anger. Not sure what comes after that," Usopp listed off.

"Perhaps this is the original? A combination of all of them?" Robin asked thoughtfully.

"Could be," Brook nodded.

"But if he is the original, then - and no offense to Luffy - wouldn't he act less, I don't know, mature?" Usopp asked.

"None taken," Luffy suddenly replied. Usopp stared, then pointed at him as if to say, _My point exactly._

"Luffy's known to say mature things," Sanji reminded them.

"Yeah, but that's only once in awhile. And in near-death situations."

Nami sighed. They were getting nowhere. "Luffy?"

"Hai?" Came the four voices simultaneously.

Nami sweatdropped, not knowing why she hadn't anticipated that. She nodded towards the one closest to her, the one who's hat she was wearing.

"You… Luffy. How do you... feel right now?"

Luffy thought for a moment. "Hmmm… I dunno. I feel really happy that I'm with you all-"

They all couldn't help but smile at that.

"-but really confused about all this," he continued, before frowning a bit. "And something's been bothering me since I woke up. I've had this really weird feeling in my chest."

"Weird feeling?" Chopper echoed, already in his doctor-mode. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "but it goes away sometimes."

"Really?" Chopper looked dubious.

"Yeah," Luffy answered. "Like just now."

He was silent for a beat, then, "Ne, Nami?"

Nami raised her eyebrows, silently surprised she was called. "Yes?"

"Oh brother," Angry Luffy suddenly moaned, rolling his eyes.

"Shishishi!" Happy Luffy had a mischievous grin on his face.

"What if she doesn't like it?" Sad Luffy asked.

The Straw Hats frowned at them, perplexed by their sudden outbursts, even after they had half-solved their behaviors.

Nami narrowed her eyes at Luffy, who only grinned down at her. "Doesn't like wh-?!"

And then his lips were on hers, rubber palms cupping her cheeks and Nami's mind went blank. Her eyes flew wide open, before her whole body froze, heart pounding against her ribcage, acrobats flipping in her stomach as she felt his lips move against her own - slow and deliberate and _burning hot_ , _and goddamn_ it felt _good(?!)_.

Though her body failed her, she was acutely aware of the mixed reactions of her fellow crewmembers around her, jaws dropping, shocked voices overlapping, one of them (she could guess who) engulfed in flames of rage.

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU SLY SHITTY BASTARD!"

"Ack! Luffy! What are you doing to Nami?!"

"Yohohoho! What a sizzling kiss!"

"Luffy and Nami are kissing!"

"Oh my. So this is affectionate Luffy. Or perhaps, romantic Luffy?"

"More like Hentai Luffy-aniki!"

"GET AWAY FROM NAMI-SWAN YOU PERVERT!"

"Matte, Sanji."

"B-but Robin-chwan… Nami-swan and shitty captain…"

Nami tuned out. She could feel the heat creeping up her cheeks as her captain continued his exploration of her mouth. He tasted sweet, like homemade barbecue sauce. She could finally think, but only incoherent _ohmyOdas_ and _whatthefuck_ and _whythehellcantimove_. Oh, and _luffykissgood_.

Nonsense, all of it.

And then everything flew right out of her brain again when he tilted her head _just_ so, deepening the kiss, his teeth grazing her bottom lip before slowly _sucking_ on it. In her stunned state, Nami hazily noticed how gentle he was, almost apologetic, as if trying to make up for the abruptness of his actions. She was glad she was sitting cause her knees felt like one of Sanji's gelatin desserts.

When he pulled back, a thin string of saliva connected the two before Nami - finally able to move - jerked backwards, face glowing neon red, mouth stinging and slightly swollen from _her captain's_ \- she has to keep remind herself - sudden public display of affection. They both breathed hard, panting from the seconds of no air.

"Ah, gomen," Luffy apologized, though in all honesty he didn't seem sorry at all. "Couldn't help it. But now I feel a lot better."

Nami couldn't say the same thing. A ball of heat had pooled and settled at the base of her stomach, her knees were shaking, her heart was running a marathon, and her head was buzzing with thousands of bees. She felt like she had been given three shots of adrenaline. She gaped at Luffy, at how he unabashedly licked his lips.

She was _mortified_ that the crew had seen her first kiss, and with her _captain_ no less. But that wasn't even the worst part.

The worst part was that she had the fleeting thought of _doing it again_ , except this time with her being more responsive.

All this, combined with the smell of that straw hat, reminding her that he was her emotional anchor - who, for the record, did a _terrible_ job of keeping her sane at this moment by kissing her - was all too much.

She had never felt so lost, so disoriented. How did Zoro do this?

She hated it.

In a desperate attempt to gain back her bearings, Nami embraced the familiar feeling of anger rising in her throat and did the only unreasonable thing that came to mind as she watched Luffy beam at her, not a color on his cheeks.

She gritted her teeth and lifted a trembling fist before punching him hard in his face.

"B-baka!"

* * *

 ** _Luffy, you dirty rascal! Embarassed Nami is fun to write though :P_**

 ** _Stay tuned for the next chapter! The Straw Hats' (as well as yours, readers) multiple questions will be answered, along with more LuNa fluff XD_**

Ja ne,

 **forgottensongs**


	3. Chapter 3

Having trained his senses to be alert even while he was dream-deep into a nap, Zoro woke up swinging after hearing the crash.

"Huh- watch out!" he shouted blindly, rolling up to kneel, a hand already on his katana. He blinked, yawned, and blearily assessed the scene.

One Luffy was sitting up from the ground on the other side of the room, pouting while rubbing a hand on his slightly reddened cheek, apparently having been propelled straight through the counter separating the kitchen and dining area. The other Luffys mimicked him, soothing an invisible marking on their rubber skin.

Zoro's gaze then lazily shifted to the crew, a gathered group of wide-eyed, stupefied faces. The cook was hunched over in a corner, miserably pounding the ground, and his soft cursing drifted pleasantly into Zoro's ears. Nothing wrong with that.

But after him was Nami. Her shoulders were hunched, fisted hands pulling the straw hat's rim down in a poor attempt to hide her face. Underneath it Zoro could clearly see how her cheeks were coloured a deep scarlet.

He stood up and stretched before joining the gawkers, whose eyeballs continued to alternate between one of the Luffys and Nami's embarrassed figure. By now, he had enough to piece the puzzle - Nami must've gotten angry again, hit Luffy, immediately felt ashamed at her rash actions and was obviously trying to hide her embarrassment…

… but some things didn't add up.

It shouldn't be shocking, for instance, that Nami had punched Luffy. That was a regular, if not daily, occurrence. As a matter of fact, he thought warily, despite being weaker in strength, he and the others (sparing the bookworm and doctor) seemed to always be at the receiving ends of her monstrous punches. And she was never ashamed of it, the wicked woman.

He looked back and forth between his captain and navigator before sighing, rubbing his neck and longing for a good bottle or four of booze to balance out what was setting out to be a hell of a day.

"Oi. What'd I miss?"

* * *

As an experienced archaeologist, Robin had developed a keen eye for detail. Though the objects of her examination weren't exactly excavated artifacts from an era long thought to be forgotten, they were just as interesting to analyze.

As such, even after being momentarily stunned by her captain's bold move, her sharp gaze didn't miss the immediate reactions of the other Luffys.

As Brook and Usopp took to explaining the swordsman what had transpired as he napped, her amused look turned pensive.

"Luffy," she began, a small frown above her almond-shaped eyes. "All of you... felt Nami's punch?"

Zoro's roar of laughter encompassed the whole dining room, echoing around the Sunny-Go and panicking the neighboring seagulls outside, who flew away from the docks in a flurry of white feathers. Usopp anxiously hissed at the nearly crying swordsman and giggling skeleton to be quiet as Nami's reddened neck snapped over to them.

"Yeah," one of the Luffys answered Robin, looking on as Nami stomped her way to the trio and proceeded to pummel each of them to the ground. He grimaced. "Wonder why her punches hurt so much."

Robin nodded slowly, filing the information away for later.

"And all of you knew when," she continued, "or rather, what Luffy was going to do next?"

"Hai, hai," answered the impatient voice of the Angry Luffy. He looked strangely uncomfortable, Robin noted. "I mean, we didn't know he was gonna do it right away until we all felt it."

"Felt it?" Franky, who had been following the conversation, echoed. "So you didn't read his mind or anything suuuper like that?"

"No, are you stupid? Baka-robot."

"Eh?! Who're you calling stupid?" Franky demanded.

Robin placed a hand on his metal arm to placate him. "What did you all feel?" she pressed.

Angry Luffy shrugged, scowling further and crossing his arms in a way that Robin thought suggested that he knew but didn't want say. She stopped herself from raising an eyebrow. Luffy was usually never tight-lipped about anything.

"I know!" the boisterous voice of Happy Luffy piped up.

Robin turned to him and the joyful captain instantly lowered his voice, sidling closer to her as if he was telling a secret. Anyone within a ten-foot vicinity could hear his attempt at a whisper.

"It was that weird mystery feeling. It started here," Happy Luffy palmed his stomach, "so I just thought I was hungry! But then it went all the way up here."

He trailed his hand up to his chest and patted the spot above his heart twice. "And it started beating really fast."

Luffy giggled before a large, goofy grin spread across his face. "And we just knew he was gonna kiss 'er."

Robin's eyes slightly widened.

Franky whipped his gigantic arm up to his face to cover his unexpected waterfall of tears.

The three Luffys looked at him in confusion as the fourth Luffy without his hat finally made his way back towards them, dusting off a few wooden chips from his shorts.

"Sorry about the kitchen," he apologized, assuming all the fuss was about the ruined counter. He crossed his arms and cocked his head to one side, frowning. "You don't have to cry, Franky."

"I'm not crying, Mugiwara!" the shipwright bawled. "This is all just too- aow! Y-you're all just so simple and- and-"

The rest was drowned out as the emotional cyborg let out another cry before turning away, too swept up by the innocent romance of it all.

Eyes downcast as he continued to rub the ghost of a hit, Sad Luffy reminded them, "But she didn't like it."

The Luffy without the hat pursed his lips. "Guess it was kinda sudden."

Robin turned away from them and watched with a smile as the orange-haired girl continued to yell at her bruised victims (threatening them about the consequences of making fun of her), face still visibly flushed a ripe tomato red.

"I think there's a little more to it than that, Senchou," the archeologist responded mysteriously to Luffy, before calling out to their angered navigator.

"Nami, while this is all very entertaining -" and truly, it was "- earlier you'd proposed a way to find the woman who caused all this…?"

"Ah," Nami stopped mid-scolding and turned to the sitting archeologist. She blinked, then widened her eyes as she recalled their time-limited plan. "That's right, Robin! These idiots are wasting time!"

From the ground, arms still stubbornly crossed, Zoro's eyebrow twitched spastically. "Weren't you just-"

"Chopper!" Nami called, looking at the trembling reindeer who had gone into Guard Point. "It'll be easier for you to trace the woman's scent if you start where she was last seen, right?"

She lifted a limp Usopp by his overalls and dropped him in front of the small doctor, who reverted back to normal.

"Usopp!" Chopper cried, small hooves hovering over the long-nose's numerous wounds. "Are you alright? We need a doctor! Doctor!"

"Y-you are the d-doctor," Usopp whispered helpfully.

"Ah," Chopper remembered. "That's right. Don't die, Usopp!"

"He's fine, Chopper," Nami waved dismissively. "In any case, Usopp knows where we last saw the woman and can lead you there. You two can form the Tracking Team."

Usopp raised a shaky finger. "And w-what if we're successful in tr-tracking her down?" he stuttered through swollen cheeks.

Nami frowned thoughtfully. "...Give us a signal - do one of your Flame Bird thingies or something - and stall her as long as you can. If you have to, fight her, but try not to get caught in her tricks."

"Oi," Usopp objected, recovering quickly. "I'll have you know Fire Bird Star is one of my greatest-"

"Franky, Brook."

"Don't ignore me!"

"While they look for a trail, you two will be in charge of Reconnaissance. The people here must know what's going on in this town, and they might know some information on the whereabouts of the woman. Also, Usopp and Chopper might need quick backup so try to stay close by."

A teary-eyed Franky and a lumpy-headed Brook nodded.

"The rest of you… Robin, Zoro, Sanji-kun-"

At the mention of his name, a sulking Sanji swooped up, swirling over to the beautiful navigator with a resurrected gusto.

"Ah~ It does not matter that your luscious lips have been stained by the carelessness of our idiot captain."

He kneeled, clasping her right hand in his, eyes closed as he poured out his undiminished declarations of love. "Nami-swan. Your heart, what matters most, is still pure and untouched. I am but a lowly slave to your needs, Mademoiselle. Whatever you request, I will do my uttermost best to-"

"Stay here with Luffy."

The way the Cook deflated with her simple and curt order, Zoro almost forgave her for the unnecessary pounding she gave him until he realized what her demand actually meant. He crossed his arms and grunted.

"Hell no," he opposed, ignoring the way the steaming lumps in his head pulsed as silent reminders to her wrath when Nami's head swiveled around to glare at him. "One was enough. I'm not staying here to babysit four Luffys. The captain can take care of himself." And he really needed some booze.

"Oi! Who're you calling a baby, Zoro?!" Angry Luffy growled, indignant.

"I don't wanna stay here, it's boring," Happy Luffy put in his two cents. "Adventure is on the island!"

Sad Luffy stayed quiet, while other Luffy looked on, lips pursed.

"It's not just that," Nami protested, slipping her hand out of Sanji's to gesture convincingly. She carefully avoided all of the Luffys' gazes, afraid of a heart-stuttering relapse.

"We can't have all four of you Luffys running around town. You guys can survey the enemy's ship from here, so if the woman tries to escape, we have six of you monsters here who can stop her. The Sunny needs to be guarded, too."

Zoro shook his head. "That's not-"

"Do it, or I'll raise your debt by four hundred percent."

He narrowed his eyes. "You can't possibly still be holding that-"

"Five hundred then?" Nami hummed.

The swordsman stiffened before grinding his teeth, gritting out, "Greedy witch."

Nami grinned, taking his answer as a grudging consent.

Robin chuckled. "I don't mind staying, actually. I have a few more things to ask of our captains."

"I guess if I'm with the lovely Robin-chwan," Sanji also accepted, perking up at the thought of being with at least one of the beauties. "I don't mind looking after the shitty senchous."

He lit up another cigarette, his last one having been doused by manly tears, and breathed in the addicting tobacco before exhaling coolly.

"And of course," his eyes abruptly changed into pumping pink hearts. "I might get another glimpse of that beautiful mysterious lady~!"

"Yosh!" Happy Luffy exclaimed, excited. "Sanji, since you're with us, you can make more meat!"

"You just ate, shitty rubber gomu!" Sanji retorted, a pulsing tick over his swirly brow. He stared at Luffy's wide grin for a long moment, then, like a flipped switch, went back to sulking in the corner, a dark aura surrounding him.

"Nami-swan... why couldn't it be me… aho-senchou…"

"Okay," Nami finalized. "Now that we all know what we're doing… Tracking and Reconnaissance teams, if you guys don't find anything, meet back with the others on the Sunny by sunset. We'll figure out what to do then."

Determined nods all around from her nakama. She smiled. "Let's-

"Wait, Nami," someone interrupted.

Still in planning mode, Nami was unprepared for the intense gaze that pierced straight into her own as she carelessly faced him.

 _Shit_.

Barely containing an uncharacteristic squeak, her cheeks abruptly flamed a heated red as she was assaulted with the memory of what had happened not even five minutes ago. Nami found herself looking anywhere but her captain. In the unfairly short amount of time she'd had, she'd managed pushed back the events deep into the recesses of her mind but now it resurfaced with twice the ferocity, her pulse quickening and hands trembling. She was also now acutely aware of the hat still sitting comfortably on her head, deliberately teasing her.

"Where are you going?" Luffy asked, seemingly unaware of her flustered state.

It was a good question, and Nami inwardly cursed when the others started to realize exactly how good of a question it was.

"Yeah," Zoro started slowly. "Where are you going? You didn't include yourself staying here, and you're not running around town, either."

They all peered at her curiously now, waiting for an answer.

Nami glanced at the Luffy without the hat, who innocently stared back at her. She fidgeted nervously with her gold bracelet.

 _Damn him_ , she lamented in her head, sweating a bit. _Now's the time he chooses to be observant?_

She couldn't lie to her nakama, so she had hoped they wouldn't have noticed how she omitted herself from each group. She sighed, deciding to spill her own discrete agenda.

"I originally planned on staying on the ship but... since we need more money for food and supplies, I thought a temporary way to solve that would be to search the woman's ship for any treasure. I could easily trade it in for belli at the town."

Her eyebrow twitched a bit, still miffed about their current financial status. "Might as well get something good in all this trouble."

Sanji swooned, back to normal once more."You're so smart and caring, Nami-saannn~! Always thinking of these uncultured swines. They're undeserving of your kindness."

"Sure you weren't gonna keep it all for yourself?" Zoro grunted, knowing there was more to it.

Nami didn't miss a beat, her eyes flashing into shining gold belli signs. "Only twenty-percent of what I find."

"Nami-swan's even more dazzling when she's greedy!"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner, Nami?" Robin spoke up. "It's not a bad idea. We just have to be careful-"

But Nami was already shaking her head. "I'm going alone, Robin. It'll be faster and I -"

"No."

Luffy's voice was sharp and direct. Nami looked at him in surprise, taken aback by his serious tone.

Zoro scowled at her, agreeing. "Don't be stupid."

Her surprise turned into annoyance. "Why not?"

"It's dangerous, Nami," Robin replied.

"No one's on the ship, as far as we know-"

"As far as we know," Usopp repeated smartly, before snapping his mouth shut under Nami's glower.

"-and you monsters would be keeping an eye on it," she finished roughly, crossing her arms.

When their disapproving looks didn't change (even Sanji sent her a soft frown), she huffed. "We need more money. We don't have enough food or supplies. If there's another way, I'm all for it, but that's a pirate ship."

She pointed at the large black and purple ship docked at the far end of the island's coast, locking eyes with a frowning Luffy. "I've done this plenty of times before. Trust me, it's worth going there for easy cash rather than hours going through people's pockets."

When she finished, the others looked at the Luffy who denied her request. Ultimately, it was his decision - he was their captain. All four of them were.

But they were silent.

"She does have a point," Usopp offered.

Sanji took the cigarette from his mouth to flick the ash into a nearby tray. "I don't like it either, but if that's the fastest way…"

"I'm going to need supplies to fix all this," Franky added, eyeing the hole through the counter. "And Sunny's running out cola."

Sans-hat Luffy pouted, torn between the safety of his nakama and the reasonable need for food and supplies. The other Luffys felt more or less the same.

He thought about what she said. He did trust her, but if he let Nami go alone, and she got hurt...

He felt weird. Not mystery-feeling weird but stretchy-weird, like his very gut was getting pulled in different directions. One wanted him to pull the captain rank to make her stay, another wanted to take the opportunity of her not being there to go explore the island, and another told him to let her go, that she would be mad if he didn't…

His scowl deepened. Luffy looked through the galley window to where Nami had pointed, spying the pirate ship bobbing on the rough coastal waters, slightly hidden behind a crag of rocks. It was in sight, but too far for his liking, even if he could stretch his arm or have Sanji Sky Walk over there should she need any help.

What to do, what to do…

As the silence drew out, one of the Straw Hats came to a stunning realization.

"Is Luffy…" Chopper wondered, voice hushed so only a few could hear. "Actually... _thinking hard_ about this?"

"A...Ahh...?!" Usopp's eyes widened to an exaggerated degree, putting both hands to his head in bewilderment. "He is...! What did that woman do to him?!"

"Oi," Zoro sweatdropped. "It really isn't that big a deal…"

"He probably got sidetracked thinking about meat," Sanji reasoned.

"Or panties, yohohoho!"

"No, that's just you, Brook."

"Fools." Franky's unemotional voice stopped their speculations. "You all don't get it, do you? _Che_. And you call yourselves men."

"Ah?" Brook questioned, remarking how a dark shadow had passed over the usually rambunctious cyborg. "Is something wrong Franky-san?"

Franky only took his sunglasses off to quickly swipe at his eyes and nose. He put them back on and shook his head. "The only thing wrong here… is how you belittle a man's instinct to protect the one he yearns for!"

Usopp, Brook, and Chopper gasped.

"Y-yearns for?" Chopper whispered, eyes wide, completely entranced.

"What the hell is the shitty robot spouting on about?" Sanji muttered, sweatdropping.

"Something a simpleton like you can't understand, aho-cook," Zoro said, although he too only had a little idea of what Franky was saying.

Powerful legs clad in burnt slacks collided strongly with two wielded katana and the dust-accumulating fight began.

Nami, who had only been a bystander in all this, gaped, the now familiar feeling of heat crawling up her neck. She had an inkling as to where this was going but didn't know how to stop it before she was thrown under the ship and forced to drown.

"As men," Franky continued dramatically, "who do not yet understand this kind of pain…"

He sniffled, wiping at another tear before crying out. "We cannot possibly imagine how he feels! So the only thing we can do now is support Mugiwara-senchou!"

Usopp cocked his head in confusion. "E-to… we lost ya there, Franky. What are you talking about?"

"Can't you see?!" Franky pressed, exasperated. "It's because of Na-"

"Franky," Robin interrupted (and Nami had never loved her nakama more, thanking the archeologist a thousand times in her head and promising to buy her a gift with what she would get with her haul). "I think it's best if-"

"I got it!"

Nami's shoulders tensed.

She turned around to find a grinning Luffy.

"I'm coming with you."

"..."

Luffy nodded twice, satisfied with his solution. The answer had turned out to be the most simple one after all.

Nami stared at him, trying to ignore the strange anxiety twisting in her stomach. "This is a stealth operation, Luffy, which isn't exactly your style," she managed.

 _More importantly_ , she thought, once again battling with the red creeping into her cheeks as her mind unwillingly replayed the sensations of her first kiss in her head.

 _I can't be around you right now!_

"Well that's why I'm the only one coming. The other mes will stay here," he said, missing the point.

"Huh? When'd we agree to that?" Angry Luffy asked.

"No fair! I want to go with Nami, too!" Happy Luffy pouted.

Sad Luffy frowned, also pouting.

"I'm not going with all four of you," Nami stated, feeling like she was losing control of the situation.

"Luffy," she faced the one who offered to come with her. "Thanks, but I'll be fine by myself. Give me half an hour."

"But that doesn't mean there won't be any danger," Luffy retorted, hands on his hips. "Like you said, it's a pirate ship, so they would be stupid to leave it unguarded. You might need some help."

Nami's eyebrows scrunched down on her forehead, welcoming the irritated feeling rather than the warmth that threatened to encompass her whole body from his apparent concern.

She clenched her fists, fixing him with an annoyed glare. "I can take care of myself."

Did he think she wasn't strong enough? It was true she usually ran away from dangerous fights rather than towards them, but that was just 'cause she had a reasonable amount of fear and survival instincts. She didn't have superhuman strength like the Monster Trio; she had the common sense to gain more information before picking her battles.

However, when the situation was dire, or a friend was in trouble, the metal rods strapped to her thighs combined with her intellect told of a different story - one that made her a formidable opponent.

Nami didn't mind people protecting her - she used Zoro, Sanji, and even Usopp as shields when she felt particularly threatened in difficult battles. But she hated when people treated her as if she was a porcelain doll. Or worse, a prized possession to kidnap and use. She didn't survive eight years of dangerous thieving and enslavement under the Fishman for someone to doubt her skills now, after coming so far.

She scowled harder, eyes shadowed by her bangs. "That hurts, ya know? I thought you of all people-"

"That's not it, Nami," Luffy said firmly, looking at her like he just read her mind. "I know you can take care of yourself. You take care of all of us, too."

He gestured to the crew. They all nodded in agreement from the back, save for Robin, who had her arms crossed in front of her. On the ground, feminine arms restricted Sanji and Zoro from moving and bent them back painfully until they agreed to settle the argument later.

Luffy continued. "You're my nakama. I trust you and your judgement, but I don't trust that lady's ship. Even if there's no threat, it might help if I'm there. I'll be able to sense if there's other presences on board and make sure their out of the way for you."

He suddenly grinned. "Plus, an extra set of hands mean we can carry more treasure, shishishi."

Nami and the crew were speechless. How could she possibly say no to that? Especially the more treasure part.

Nami regarded him warily. This air of maturity surrounding this Luffy was a bit unnerving. The others sensed it, too. The Luffy they knew would have pulled the captain card or have just disregarded the navigator's words in favor of doing his own crazy thing. This time, however, he actually countered Nami's reasoning.

Zoro smirked, freeing himself from Robin's hold. He got it now. So this was how the woman affected this Luffy…

He sighed, ready to stop discussing what they could already be doing. "Oi, Nami, weren't you the one saying we were wasting time? The captain's decided, so just go with it."

Nami barely heard him over her stuttering pulse, pounding in her ears. She refused to admit how attractive Luffy suddenly looked, being all serious and stubborn then chuckling so carefreely.

She bit her lip, scowling to hide her embarrassment. She internally shook her head. Her reactions were ridiculous! This was Luffy - moronic, selfish, nose-picking Luffy.

 _That's right_ , she thought, feeling relieved as her pounding heart slowed down to a regular beat. _This is Luffy we're talking about. He's still the same, even when there's four of him. Even when h-he… he k-kissed me._

She fought a blush once again, feeling hot. Damn it, it wouldn't do for her to get so flustered when she was around him, much less just thinking about him. She resisted the urge to groan - this was all his fault! If he hadn't gone and stolen her first kiss...

 _But he only did it because he's under some kind of weird ability from that woman_ , she countered her thoughts.

She ignored the glaring fact that the devil fruit ability apparently only separated his emotions, so he had to have felt something before acting.

With her heart continuing those dangerous palpitations, Nami sighed loudly, annoyed and slightly rattled by how Luffy had managed to twist her whole plan around.

"Fine," she finally relented, adding, "but you're not getting any of my shares."

Luffy nodded in all seriousness. "'Course not."

He grinned again, then held out his hand in a gesture she hadn't seen since they were on the other side of the Grand Line and she'd only been half-alive. Memories of a freezing cold took hold of her mind, so abruptly that goosebumps actually rose on her arms. There had been slow movements beneath her, a shivering voice, frigid winds battering her hair, then...warmth.

Nami slapped his splayed palm in their own special agreement, nodding back, the tiniest of blushes on her cheek.

His grin got larger and Nami breathed out, heart constricting.

She stepped forward, slowly reaching up to take the straw hat from her head and transfer it back to its owner.

She stepped back to look at him. _Better_.

She refused to acknowledge the feelings that began to bloom freely inside her chest, ready to suffocate her. She was afraid of what they meant and of how screwed she'd be if they didn't go away.

Instead, she turned to the others and smiled.

"Let's go, everyone."

"Hai!"

* * *

End of Chapter 3

* * *

 _Thought_ **s? ^^**

\- forgottensongs


End file.
